To Tame A Dragon
by Setsuna24
Summary: Everyone has a boiling point. When it comes to Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter – who has been under pressure from Ron and Hermione to start a DADA class as well as driven to great anger he keeps bottled up by Umbridge – has reached his boiling point and on a cold day at Hogsmeade, right after the meeting at Hog's Head, the young hero decides to teach the Malfoy heir a lesson.
1. Part I: Punishment

**To Tame A Dragon**

**AN: I was watching Order of the Phoenix this morning and all through the movie I could not help but think who much of a prick Malfoy is and that someone should have put him on his place a long time ago or at least knock him down a peg or two. Those thoughts are where this was born from.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

**Harry might be a bit OOC.**

**Unbetaed.**

**Enjoy.**

******************HP********************

**Part I: Punishment**

Harry Potter left Hog's Head with his two friends. They were the last to leave the meeting place so as to not arouse suspicion. He was tired, he was annoyed and he was still angry about the things said in the meeting as well as what he had been going through thanks to the pink frog. It was all made worse by the second, Ron was being his usual clueless self and Hermione wouldn't shut up. Harry loved his friends, truly he did, but even them were grating at his nerves at the moment. He needed some time alone to clear his head before he punched someone; he needed a way of release.

Who knew release came in the form of one Draco Malfoy.

Shortly after leaving Hog's Head he had told his friends he needed to take a walk to think about how he would go about the DADA classes and to come up with a place for them to practice. They had complained and wanted to join him but somehow he managed to convince them to let him go for a walk alone.

He had been walking for a bit and his feet had led him to the Shrieking Shack, the one place where not many people came to and he was sure to get some quiet time on his own. Apparently he was not the only one looking for some time alone, as he was sitting on a large stone looking at the Shack and thinking about what his life had been like since he could remember a voice pulled him out of his reverie. It was a short lived surprise that he was alone since the blond was usually followed by two to four of his goons.

"Well, well, if is not the boy-who-lived. What are you doing here alone Potter? Did your loser friends ditch you? Only the king of losers would be ditched by other losers. Are you the king of losers Potter? You must be."

Draco snickered at his witty words and Harry grated his teeth trying not to lose it.

"Go away Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your little games."

"Not in the mood? Ha! That's rich Potter, for someone who likes attention so much it should be an honor to you that one such as me even acknowledges your presence. Seeing as even the Mudblood and the ginger traitor ditched you."

Harry groaned and stood up, he walked to Malfoy and stood a little over three feet away from the blond boy. He was angry to begin with and the idiot was making it worse with all his taunting.

"Go. Away. Malfoy." He hissed.

"Or what?"

'_Or what? Or what? Or what? Or What? Or What?'_ The words danced around his head and his nose flared in ire. It was too late, Malfoy had managed to push him over the edge of his patience.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the annoying prick. Who in turn pulled out his own and stood in a defensive stance before him, widening the distance between them slowly. They were at a standstill, almost like cowboys at a sundown duel, watching each other's movements with hawk-like gaze as not to miss a single twitch of a muscle.

They moved suddenly, fast, and almost at the same time. Harry was faster.

"Alarte Ascendare!" He said and docked to the right.

"Mucus ad Nauseam!" Yelled Malfoy.

The spell went a little to the left and missed Harry by about an inch at the same time that his body was thrown up in the air and he was launched with great force to a tree. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was Harry walking toward him.

As he stood before the prone Malfoy heir, Harry thought about how sick he was of this kind of bullshit happening to him all the time. How angry he was and how the little fight between him and Malfoy had not even come close to satiating his need to for once not be the one given shit to.

He saw the boy was injured and did not want to get in trouble, no proof no problem he thought. So harry took Malfoy in his arms before the blonde's goons or his friends appeared looking for either of them and directed his steps to the Shrieking Shack.

He moved to the second floor and placed the still out boy on the dirty floor, there was blood on his hands and in a moment of panic he kneeled by the body to check for injuries. There was a small piece of branch from the tree imbedded into the juncture of Malfoy's hip and thigh. Harry pulled the stick out carefully and tried to examine the bleeding cut. He could not really see much of it through the dark fabric of Malfoy's pants so he unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned the pants and lowered the zipper after moments of hesitation. _'Malfoy will never know.'_ He thought himself. _'He is still passed out.' _

He lowered the pants to Draco's knees and found the bleeding spot healing it quickly with a spell and cleaning the black pants with another, and then he stopped. His hand was still resting on those creamy white thighs. Malfoy's skin was warm, soft, and flawless. The kind of skin someone with many years of pampering and not a moment of hardship would sport. He envied it, coveted it with all his heart.

He wanted Malfoy to feel how he felt, to be humiliated and humbled, to learn a lesson.

Had he thought better or longer about things he might not have done what he did, but Harry Potter's mind was a tumult of dark emotions, he was not thinking at all.

He took Malfoy's Slytherin green tie and used it to tie the boy's hands to the old iron leg of a bed. Harry transfigurated some objects in the room into pillows and propped the still out Draco onto his knees, pulled the green silk boxers down and shoved them into the Slytherin's mouth, then he used some conjured water to bring him back to consciousness.

Draco awoke startled, he tried to scream but found it useless with his mouth gagged. He frantically looked from side to side until he saw Harry next to him.

"What the hell Potter?" He tried saying as he realized the position he was in, but it just came out as muffled noise.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson in humility Malfoy. One that you will never forget, and for the rest of your life, every time you see my face or hear my name you will remember this night and why you should have left me alone." Harry's voice was dark and menacing, it made Malfoy shutter and widen his eyes in fear.

Harry's fingers trailed a path from the back of Draco's knees to his soft round buttocks and he registered his state of undress from the waist down.

He watched with widened eyes over his shoulder as Harry's hand lifted from his pale cheek into the air to stop well above Harry's head. In horror he realized what was going to happen and tried to move away before the hand came down on his flesh.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

The sound filled the silent room and whimpers soon followed them as tears left the gray eyes of the trembling blond.

"You have never been spanked Malfoy? I bet you never have; if you had you would not be such a pompous prick. I've been spanked before, never for something I did or deserved though, you however… you deserve this, you deserve punishment."

Harry turned his attention to the other cheek, it was still alabaster white in comparison to the now rosy and hand printed one.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Malfoy was sobbing now, a silent sad sound that did nothing to quench Harry's raging emotional tumult.

He wanted this boy who made his life impossible since the moment they first met to hurt, to be ashamed. Holding the small hips in place with his hands, slowly he leaned forward and touched his lips to the rosy cheek, opening his mouth slowly so Draco could feel every moment of it and sank his teeth into the soft flesh, the bite pulling a strangled cry from the blond.

That act, that single act he had not really thought about before doing, opened a whole new door to the humiliation of Draco Malfoy. Harry's pupils dilated with another emotion, one he had yet to feel for someone else before this moment, lust.

He knew now what he was going to do. Surprisingly he also actually knew how to do it too. His cousin didn't know Harry had heard him with one of his wrestling friends when a different kind of wrestling was going on in Dudley's room one day that Vernon and Petunia were not home, but Harry had heard it all, he had seen some of it even. Dudley's 'friend' had given him some books before leaving that afternoon and seeing a boy who never read immersed into a book had made Harry curious to no end, so he stole one of the books when his cousin was not looking and read it from cover to cover. He had learned the basics from that book he stole from Dudley and was about to put the theory into practice.

After a moment's hesitation he leaned forward again but this time his mouth did not land on the fleshy cheeks but between them. Malfoy was still looking at him over the shoulder with his teary gray eyes but now shook his head from side to side. The hands at the hips moved down to the rosy cheeks and spread them apart, Harry's wet tongue exited his mouth and pressed into the pink flesh of Malfoy's most private area wrenching a strangled and humiliated gasp from the blond as well as more tears as the tongue drew circles over the tight pucker.

He continued to lick and tease the tight hole with his tongue until it began to soften and allow the tip of his tongue to enter it when he pressed into it. Harry moved back and looked at Malfoy's lowered head before continuing. His index finger began the slow circles over the boy's entrance and started to push in. Malfoy's lowered head shot up at the invasion, his gray eyes met emerald ones once more as the finger began a slow pumping in and out of him.

"How does it feel Malfoy? To be underneath me, feeling what I'm doing to you and having no way to stop it? How does it feel to be at someone else's mercy knowing you will get none? If only the other Slytherins saw the Malfoy heir, I bet they would laugh at you."

Harry continued to pump his finger in and out but now he leaned over Draco's back to whisper into his ear.

"Call me four eyes Malfoy, call me all the names you call me once more." He said inserting a second finger and resuming his pumping. "Call me anything you want, no one will hear you and your daddy won't come to your rescue."

He scissor his fingers and separated them as much as he could inside the sobbing Slythering to widen him as much as he could and placing small slow licks upon the gaping hole. He realized minutes later that Malfoy's little sobs had at some point become reluctant little moans and he smirked at the confused blond.

"You little whore; you are liking this, aren't you? So much for prideful Draco Malfoy, you are nothing but a slut… you have no pride. Look how you are moaning, I'll give you something better to moan about don't worry, by the time I'm done with you that greedy little hole sucking my fingers in will be plenty satisfied."

Harry moved his fingers around, looking for that spot he read about in Dudley's book and knew exactly when he had found it as Malfoy arched his back and lifter his head in a muffled scream. He continued to assault that little bundle again and again as his hand came to grasp Malfoy's weeping erection and began pumping it in time is his finger's invasion.

"Look how hard and wet you are down here." He said grasping the hard flesh tighter. He took some of the pre-come with his finger and painted Malfoy's slim lips with it as if to prove a point then went back to jerking him. "You really enjoy this don't you? To be treated this way, you who come from a noble family and are always on top of others. You enjoy being beneath for a chance, not having control over things."

Harry pulled and pumped faster and the slender body beneath his trembled uncontrollably as Malfoy came into his hand. He moved closer to Malfoy's head and kneeled next to him so the blond could see what he was going to do. Malfoy began crying in shame once more once he registered Harry slicking himself with his own come and jerking off to full mast, he knew what was coming, and it made his stomach sink to know that the boy he hated was using his own release as lubricant.

He watch the dark haired boy stand up and walk back to his original position behind him to kneel once more between his legs and braced himself for what was to come.

Harry grasped the slim hips and kept them still once he had aligned himself with Malfoy's entrance. He pressed forward slowly, wanting the Slytherin to feel every second and every inch of his defilement. Who would have thought Harry and Draco's first time would have been with each other? If someone had suggested it to either of them before this very moment they would have hexed that person to kingdom come for even daring to suggest such a preposterous occurrence.

Slightly tanned hips met unblemished white ones as Harry buried himself all the way to the hilt on Draco's virginal heat. He groaned feeling the tightness around him gripping him to pleasure filled insanity and savored the feeling for a few minutes. For Draco the feeling of being so completely filled, of being impaled on someone was at first painful and then strange and mortifying.

He felt Harry slowly pull out and then slam himself in all the way to the base again and again and again. The pace was increasing gradually and Harry angled himself to hit that spot again as he pushed in. He couldn't help it, every time Harry hit that spot a fire in his groin grew bigger and hotter, he knew he would end up coming if this continued on and it terrified him that he was made to feel this way by another boy and that the boy who was doing such shameful things to him was none other than Harry Potter.

By now he was so close that he had begun to mindlessly moan underneath the underwear in his mouth, Harry leaned again over his back and removing the gag whispered again into his ear as he grabbed the hard flesh between the smooth while thighs again and began to jerk it.

"Let me hear you Draco." It was the first time Harry ever called him by just his first name and somehow the words were like a lightning that went from his ear straight to his cock. "Let me hear you moan so wantonly, so shamefully with the-boy-who-lived inside you. Let me hear you come."

Harry sped up and pounded into him with great force as he spoke, jerking him at the same speed. Draco was horrified at the way he screamed his release with all the air in his lungs and filled Harry's hand with come again, he was appalled at the way he twitched around Harry's invasive flesh. Five hard thrusts later he felt jets of warm liquid fill him and tears left his gray eyes again.

Harry searched in the pockets of Malfoy's pants and pulled out what he was looking for; he took the jade green handkerchief and pulled out of the blond. Using Malfoy's embroidered handkerchief and cleaned himself. He was not going to clean Malfoy but something occurred to him to rub salt in the wound of Draco's disgrace. He used the piece of cloth to clean the boy with it, noticing that despite his preparation Malfoy had tore slightly and a few drops of blood mixed with the milky substance coming out of the boy's abused rear. The crowning jewel of the act was when he used the soiled handkerchief to scoop up the rest of Malfoy's come from his hand and the creamy white thighs and placed the come and blood stained cloth into the blonde's pocket.

"Here, a gift for you Malfoy. So you remember today and what happened here and hopefully learn something from it." He said untying the sobbing Slytherin. "Now, don't go around talking to people about this. You have a lot more to lose from this than I do and I doubt your father will be proud of you if this gets known."

"I won't say anything, please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Harry stood up, fixed his uniform, and cleaned himself of the Shack's dust. He walked toward the room's door leaving Malfoy still on the floor propped by the pillows. He stopped before the door and before leaving spoke one more time.

"I trust you know your way out and will be discrete about your present discomfort."

He heard a faint "yes" and continued on his way out. Now he did feel good, actually, he felt better than he had in years. Harry walked to the Three Broomsticks, where he figured his friends must be waiting for him to walk back to Hogwarts and finding them there was welcomed with smiles by unsuspecting Ron and Hermione.

"Feeling better Harry?" Asked Hermione

"Yes, actually." He answered with a smile of his own.

"I guess you just needed a nice long walk on your own or something like that mate." Said Ron

"Yes something like that. We should get going now, it's getting late." He answered and the three walked back to school talking about what spells they should practice in their newly founded club.

********************HP***********************

**I hope you have enjoyed this little piece of the stuff that goes on in my mind. Please review and let me know what you think and if you liked it. Also I welcome PMs and if you have questions or suggestions is more likely that I respond to them if you PM me.**

**Up Next: Confusion **

**Followed By: Acceptance**

**Look forward to them.**

**Setsuna**


	2. Part II: Confusion

**AN: Here is the second part of To Tame A Dragon. I had been thinking about what to do with this chapter for ages so when I finally got to sit down and work on it the words just kept pouring out. The first chapter focused on Harry, this chapter focuses on Draco and the next chapter will be about the two.**

**Betaed by the awesome fifteenfeb who puts up with my middle of the night emailing and gives me the most awesome pointers.**

**I own nothing.**

**Confusion **

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned on his four-poster bed in his private room in the Slytherin dungeon. His grey eyes were closed and his breath was ragged and labored.

"_You little whore."_

His body was covered in sweat and his hands held the sheets in a death grip.

"_You're liking this, aren't you?"_

The pale body writhed under the covers and his back arched on its own.

"_You're nothing but a slut… look at how you're moaning… I'll give you something better to moan about…"_

His mouth was open and panting, Draco's small moans escaped him without restrain.

"_Look at how hard you are down here… you really enjoy this, don't you? ...You enjoy being beneath for a change, not having control over things."_

Another soft moan left him, his legs parted on their own accord and his hips gave little wanton thrusts into his hand.

"_Let me hear you moan so wantonly, so shamefully… let me hear you come."_

And he came with earth shattering force, biting into his pillow to keep the sounds from getting too loud and exposing his dirty little secret. His eyes opened as his hand lifted before his face to reveal itself covered in his own spent. He was disgusted with himself, why could he not get those whispered words out of his head? Why did they make them so hard that he could not sleep until he had found release? Worse of all, why did he keep dreaming about what happened with Potter at the shack?

With a horrified expression, he briefly thought it was because all those words may have had a ringing of truth in them. Maybe he really did like to be treated in such a way. He was appalled and disgusted with the very idea that such a thing could even be possible. It was all lies; none of it could be true. It was Potter; Potter had done something to him to make him feel and behave this way, there was no other answer, he was a Malfoy and these thoughts were beneath him. It was all Potter's fault.

The worse part about his ordeal was the fact that his release felt as if something was lacking. In his mind he knew he was not truly satisfied and that he needed something more. Malfoy did not even want to analyze what that something more was, he refused to go down that avenue of thought.

The Slytherin closed his eyes again and huffed in frustration as his mind was immediately assaulted by images of hard emerald eyes. Still, his eyes did not open as his mind supplemented images to accompany that of the green eyes. A hand rising in the air and the sound of a sharp smack as it came down upon his buttocks, lips slowly coming close to his rear and the sharp sting of teeth sinking into his soft flesh.

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy exclaimed in irritation. He was hard again and the prospect of getting any sleep this night as well was getting slimmer by the minute.

He had to do something to quench that nagging need in the pit of his stomach; this was the fifth time that week that he was unable to sleep and ended up jacking off in the middle of the night until sunrise. No matter how many times he did, it seems like it was never enough and he needed to sleep. There was only so much a concealment charm could do for dark circles under the eyes.

That was it. He needed some rest. Despite his unwillingness to use sleep aid potions to achieve his goal, he went to his trunk and retrieved a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, there was no way he could get to sleep through the remainder of the night without it. Soon, his eyes began to become heavy and his body relaxed on the bed, his mind drifted into unconsciousness and he fell intoa dreamless sleep for the first time in days.

Days came and went, the uncertainty of his mind rising as they passed. His head could not wrap around the reason why he kept having those dreams, why they had begun to bleed into his waking thoughts and invade his fantasies. Most of all, why the notion of what Potter had done to him and the words he had whispered onto his ear made him hard and wanting. It was preposterous to think that he might actually had enjoyed it, that he was beginning to crave such a thing to happen again, there was no way any of it was true.

Still, even during classes, when his mind wandered off, green eyes haunted him and those filthy words accosted his mind.

He was going crazy, he was sure of it. There was no other way to make sense of the situation he found himself in. Thus, he had been avoiding Potter ever since he had made it back to the castle from the shack. His friends at the inquisitorial squad might get suspicious if he did not do something to the golden boy soon, but he honestly did not want to face him.

There was excitement about the Quidditch match that day and his friends all jeered and mocked the Gryffindors about their beloved Seeker being banned from playing. He joined in on the fun and made the usual superior remarks, especially every time he came across the Weasley, he should have kept his mouth shut.

Obviously, the ginger traitor had run off and cried at Potter's feet. The very next day, somehow Potter had found him when he was alone patrolling the hallways at night. He had not even seen the other boy until it was too late, thanks to that bloody invisibility cape of his. How did Potter know where he was? More important, how did he know he was alone? Malfoy would never know. But one moment he was rounding a corner into one of the dungeon's many hallways and the next he had Potter's hand wrapped around his neck very tight and his body pressing Malfoy's onto the wall.

His mouth opened to say something as his brow furrowed in anger but as soon as it did, that hand on his neck tightened its grip. Draco understood rather quickly what that meant, speak and I will choke you.

Those penetrating green eyes looked directly into his as if waiting for some sort of answer. With a resigned nod, he showed he understood and the hand loosened its grip from his neck allowing him to breathe easier. Lips came crashing onto his and he gasped at the unexpected action from his nemesis. Potter, in turn, took advantage of the gasp to deepen the kiss and invade Draco's mouth with his tongue. Draco had no idea what to do, how to retaliate or how to cope with what was happening. So, without really thinking, he bit down on the invading tongue. He felt Harry pull away from his mouth and saw the anger in his face moments before he felt the sting of teeth biting his lower lip, he was not about to try biting again. For all his superiority complex, he knew that he could not physically overpower the other boy and his wand was nowhere near his hand, having been thrown to the floor away from him as soon as he had been pinned to the wall.

Draco Malfoy felt powerless and fear invaded his body, making him shake as he realized he kind of liked it.

'_God this is so messed up.'_ He thought as he felt the hand holding his wrists above his head tighten while the one that was around his neck trail down his body until it began a battle with his pant's belt.

He felt the fabric of his pants slide down his legs and fall upon the floor. His underwear was hastily pulled down and rested above his knees and his body was turned around to face the cold dungeon wall. Fingers prodded his entrance and all too soon, he felt the blunt head poking into his opening. Fear of being found out by another Slytherin, kept him from crying out at the intrusion and the sting of pain that accompanied it. In one quick motion, Harry drove completely into him and seconds after, began pounding his rear without mercy. One hand still held his hands over his head while the other held onto his slim waist, his face turned to bite into his own arm to keep his whimpers and shameful moans to a minimum. To know he was actually getting off on being forcibly taken by someone he hated was the most humiliating thing he had ever experienced.

Several minutes later, he felt Potter speed up his thrusts and knew the other boy was close. He was close too but not as close as Potter seemed to be, thankfully his most hated rival at least had the decency of giving him the courtesy of a reach around. The hand that had held his hips in place had gone to his front to stroke his aching flesh in the same pace as the pounding into his ass.

They came at the same time, he felt himself spilt onto the hand at his front while Harry filled him with warm cum. He had never been more disgusted with himself or more confused about his own body and desires.

Potter pulled out, still not letting go of his hands, and Malfoy thanked all deities in heaven that it was over. He let out a breath of relief as he thought that maybe the green-eyed Gryffindor would leave him be and he could go nurse the wounds to his pride by accosting some Hufflepuff First Year. But before that slightly larger body separated completely from his own, he felt something cold and round pressing onto his entrance and a mouth hovering above his ear.

"A gift from last night's match, Ron told me it was all you talked about every time you saw a Gryffindor pass by so I thought you would like it. After all, what Seeker would not like to have the Snitch from a game, right? I bet you were pretty disappointed I couldn't play in the match seeing as my name was the only one to leave your mouth every time you would speak of the game. You can have it, even if I was not the one to catch it." With that, Harry Potter left, disappearing into the darkness and leaving him standing there shocked and with his pants on the floor.

He almost fainted when he realized the bastard had pushed the Snitch so far inside him there was no way he could get it out quick and would have to do it in the privacy of his room. Draco changed quickly and practically ran back into the Slytherin dorm; as soon as he reached his room, he locked the door behind him and set about getting the golden sphere out of his body, moaning and panting as he tried to reach it.

He should have tossed it away and never want to see that particular Snitch in his entire life but for some reason he did not understand, he instead placed in under lock and key in a small cherry wood box in his trunk.

**Did the part with the Snitch surprise you? If so I have done my job well. I bet none of you saw that one coming.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Up Next: Acceptance and Goodbye**

**Setsuna**


	3. Acceptance & Goodbye

**AN: This is the third and last part for the To Tame a Dragon Series. Part two got turned into a bit of an 'anti-rape' crusade and I took it off of AO3 because I simply did not care for dealing with more of that BS. **

**If anyone is interested in reading or re-reading the second part it is posted in but it is no longer on AO3 and until I feel that people on the AO3 HP fandom are ready to be adults I will not post it back there. This part explains a lot of why the things in part 1 and 2 happened. It is a sad ending, but in all honesty one can not in any way expect a happy ending to a fic such as this. You have been fairly warned.**

**For those following my Viewfinder fics, next update will be for Wildlife Archives on Friday or Saturday and should and that fic. Then Monday or Tuesday another update for Secret admirer which leaves the last update for this fic (Videocalls) for somewhere between Wednesday and Friday next week.**

**After I'm done with Video-calls and Wildlife Ride the Wind and This is WAR! Will take their place. This is WAR only has 2 more chapter to go and will be replaced by When the unexpected happens. I hope to get more done so I can get most of my ongoing fics finished and can start some new work because my plate is too full right now to add more to it so I don't dare throw out there some of the ideas I've been having lately.**

**Betaed by fifteenfeb**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Acceptance and Goodbye**

Great Gryffindor, he felt like the biggest SOB in the history of SOBs in the world.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

There was definitely something dark growing inside him and taking a hold of his mind. Maybe someone had cursed him, there were no other explanations for the things he had been doing as of late, for the way he had been treating Malfoy. Despite their differences and their professed hatred of each other, there was no good reason to do the things he did. There was no excuse.

'_There's something very wrong with me and I have no idea what to do about it.'_

The things he had done, the things he had said, they had come out of him like an entity he didn't recognize was taking possession of his mind and body. It was him, yet at the same time it wasn't, and it scared him like nothing else before had.

The pleasure he had found in the things he had forced upon the Malfoy heir were dark and so incredibly wrong, that he had found enjoyment in them. That made Harry sick to the stomach. It had to stop. He had to stop. There was something seriously wrong with him, a matter of the soul he thought, and if he did not put an end to it soon, he was sure he was going to go insane. There was a voice in his head that sounded oddly enough like Bellatrix Lestrange despite the voice being clearly male. It was the way it whispered things and he was afraid if he did not put an end to what he was doing, he was going to end up giving into it and end up as mad as the Black woman. He was sure he was going to be utterly corrupted by it, every time it became easier to go along with those whispers, to follow his dark desires.

As he walked down the dark and damp corridors of Hogwarts towards his dorm, under his invisibility cape, he shuddered at the idea of being so corrupted by darkness that it would consume his mind. There was something wrong with him and Harry entered his room trying to come up with a way to make it stop. He crawled into his bed, his mind filled with thoughts about what he felt needed to be done, it would be the hardest thing he had ever done because it was something he never thought he would feel the need to do, but he knew it was the only way to start distancing himself from the dark path he had been following. Tomorrow he would find Draco Malfoy and have a chat with him.

The next day, Harry filled himself with conviction and waited for a moment to approach the Slytherin and do what he had to do. Regardless of how many times he looked at his map, the blond boy was never alone. This was not a conversation he wanted to have in front of an audience so he decided it would be best to wait for a moment when he could talk to Malfoy in private.

It did not happen. For weeks, he looked into his map but it seemed as if Malfoy was making sure he was never alone, even within the Slytherin dorm or common room. In fact, despite seeing him almost every day, Malfoy never came too close to him when he had less than three people around him. Things were getting darn annoying with Umbridge's inquisitorial squad, he would have thought that with how much they were trying to make his life miserable, he would get more of a chance to talk to Malfoy but it never happened.

During his time trying to find a moment to speak with Draco, Harry had plenty of revelations wrecking havoc with his mind, things he had never thought too closely about were now fitting together to reveal a very scary truth.

* * *

'_What in Salazar's name is wrong with me?!' _

Draco lay awake in his bed, his eyes ever so often straying to the trunk where the cherry wood box containing the Snitch was safely hidden.

He had been thinking for hours about the things Potter had said to him, the things he himself had begun to think real. They all scared the bloody daylights out of him and he sought to get to the bottom of his confused thoughts to hopefully come up with the truth of the matter.

There was no doubt in his mind that there was something seriously wrong with him going by the way he had reacted to the venomous words spoken to him and the way his treacherous body had reacted to Harry Potter's touch. It made him sick that his thoughts were constantly being invaded by the green-eyed Gryffindor.

'_Bloody hell, there's something definitely wrong with me and whatever it is, it has to end.'_

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that whatever it was pushing him to react the way he had, needed to end. He needed to put a stop to it or he was sure he was going to go insane.

With a groan, he turned to his side on the large bed and continued to analyze the situation, trying to come up with a solution to his problem.

As dawn broke in the horizon, he realized he had spent all night thinking and had gotten no sleep whatsoever. He released a defeated sigh and woke up. At least he had come up with a temporary solution to the conundrum he found himself in at the moment, he would never be alone again while in Hogwarts. There was no other way to make sure that he was not going to be ambushed and used by Potter, no other way to make it stop, at least for now.

For weeks, he made sure there was never a moment in which Potter could approach him. During this time, some things made themselves clear to him and they scared him shitless. There was no way Harry Potter was getting anywhere near him while he was alone.

* * *

The chance presented itself one Friday afternoon at the astronomy tower. At this moment, Draco was cursing his mentor and protector, Severus Snape, for sending him to deliver some vials of only Merlin knows what to the loony at the tower just because he could not stand the bug-eyed woman. Blaze, Crabble, and Goyle had been sent on a different errand to deliver boxes of healing potions to the hospital wing and he was left to trek the school hallways on his own. All hopes to not encounter the vane of his existence disappeared when on his way back, a hand grabbed his out of nowhere and a second hand was placed over his mouth. He had no idea how Potter knew where he was and that he was alone but soon he found himself being forcefully directed to an empty classroom.

He was pushed to the center of the classroom and the door was locked while a silence spell was chanted to keep people outside from listening to whatever would happen within the classroom. Draco was starting to freak out but he refused to show fear any longer.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" He said, venom coating his every syllable.

"I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing you and I need to talk it is, I don't want to hear it and I don't want to be anywhere near you. Step aside from the door and let me go. You think you can just pull me in here and do to me whatever you please but if you think I will let you again, you have another thing coming I swear I will…" Draco's angry tirade was interrupted by softly spoken words.

"I'm sorry."

Draco looked at Harry and took in his slumped shoulders. Potter was not even looking at him, he was looking at the floor and for a moment Draco wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him and he had not heard those words at all.

"What did you just say?" He asked because he needed to know. He needed to make sure he had actually heard correctly. There was no way this was happening.

Harry lifted his head and looked at him as he took a couple steps towards Malfoy.

"Don't come any closer to me!" The blond yelled as the green-eyed boy approached him and the Gryffindor idol halted his forward movement.

"I'm not going to do anything, I swear. I just… I just want to say that I'm sorry about everything I did."

"You're sorry? Well bloody fucking good for you, now let me go."

"Please, listen, I really need to do this properly. I need to explain things to you. I don't expect you to forgive me but I still have to tell you."

"Let's have it then, Potter. Let's hear your explanation for the things you have done to me but don't even dream that I will understand and forgive you. What you did, it was so very wrong in so many ways that it can never be erased from my mind."

"I am truly sorry, Malfoy."

"Spare me the bullshit apologies and say what you want to say so I can leave."

With a defeated sigh, Harry began to explain what was going on with him and the realizations he had reached.

"I like you." He began. Draco was about to interject with what was no doubt some unsavory remark but Harry stopped him with a lifted hand and continued to explain. "I guess I have from the very beginning and just didn't realize it until recently. I mean we were always at each other's throat! How was I supposed to know what my constant need to watch you and know where you are and what you are doing meant. The thing is, Merlin I don't know how to explain this, there is something wrong with me."

Draco scoffed at the notion that Potter liking him meant that there was something wrong with him.

"Not because I like you, you git! Don't look at me that way, I can tell from here that's what you were thinking. I mean there is something wrong with me, with my head. It's hard to explain but that something dark took over me. I let it take over and indulged on it when I did those horrible things to you. It was like a soft whisper at first that got louder and louder every time I saw you or hear your name and soon it was like I was not myself but this beast using you in such a way."

Draco just continued to stare at Harry in shock at his words. He was not going to believe such excuses. The Gryffindor Golden Boy letting voices in his head take him over… preposterous. He could go to someone else with that cheap tale.

"I know you don't believe me but it's true. The things I did, I know they were wrong. Not because of what they were but the way I went about them. The truth is, I would not have minded doing those things with you, with your consent. I would have enjoyed them actually. But the fact that it was without your consent and that I somehow still took pleasure from it scares me bonkers. I know all that stuff was seriously messed up and I don't know what to do about it other than to say I am deeply sorry and assure you it will never happen again. Please say something; this is making me very nervous."

"You know what the messed up part of this is? I like you too and I too did not have any idea until recently, but there can never be anything between us. There is just too much bad blood between you and me, Potter. There will never be a way to reconcile what has happened since we met and with us coming upon these realizations about what we feel. Since all this started, I was so confused because I thought there was something seriously wrong with me for finding pleasure in the things you did. I almost had myself believing I was all the things you had said I was. But then I started thinking, I spent so much time thinking I have hardly spoken to anyone in weeks, and I realized something. It wasn't the things you did to me that I enjoyed, frankly those things were low and so very wrong, it was not the things you said either that made me unable to stop thinking about you. It was the fact that it was you being so close to me and your voice and not the words that came out as you whispered in my ear. Your hands touching me and your lips kissing me. It wasn't that I liked that kind of treatment but that I simply liked you despite how we were always constantly at each other's throat. Despite all these things, I never want you to touch me again because what could have been has now been spoiled by what happened and I simply cannot trust you. You are dangerous, Potter and I value myself too much to risk the same things happening again."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know it will never be and I'm willing to accept it as a punishment for my actions. Let's just agree to part ways and carry on with our lives outside of each other's influence. Whatever this thing is that is driving me crazy is too dangerous to let it continue. I really did not want to hurt you so I will keep my distance to keep us both safe. Goodbye."

After that, Potter left the room and Draco stayed a few more moments to calm his frantic nerves down. As the days went by, things continued as if nothing had happened between them and they kept to their normal routines, then everything went downhill after the battle at the ministry.

* * *

Many months later, Harry Potter saved Draco Malfoy from death by Fiendfire in the Room of Requirement. He knew the reason was not because of some savior complex that prompted him to save all the lives he could but because it was Draco and he could not let him die. He could not stand the thought of Draco Malfoy dying and never having a chance to see him again even if from afar.

Later on, after the war was over, he realized what was pushing him towards such darkness was likely the influence of the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside him, making him the Horrocrux Voldemort had created accidentally, tainting him from within as the mad man grew in power.

He didn't pursue Malfoy after this revelation, as the young heir had said, there was simply too much bad blood and baggage between them. Frankly, even without the piece of Voldemort inside him, Harry did not want to risk doing something awful that he would surely regret. He had already done enough wrong to Malfoy. They still talk civilly when needed and the occasional nod of acknowledgment was given when they met. It was the way of conducting oneself in polite society, but it was never out of some after-war bloomed friendship. They never tried to become closer.

Both knowing they had liked each other for so long and continuing on to hold some of that feeling towards each other despite their marriages, was still hard for them. They felt cheated in some way. If it had not been because of Voldemort and his pureblood prejudices, which Draco had learned from his father, if it had not been for that piece of soul corrupting Harry and the way he had acted, they would have had a chance back in school.

But now it was too late and there was no point on thinking of 'what if's.

* * *

**I always thought that for someone with a piece of an evil maniac inside his body Harry was way too collected mentally so this is a bit of a take on that. I hope this part has explained/made clear some things for you. Thank you all for sticking with me until the end and for reading/reviewing/commenting/kudoing/following/favoriting etc. **

**Setsuna**


End file.
